Something Good Can Work
by Garcia1369
Summary: My true love, Ladys." Carlos smiled as the Jennifers all looked at each other and awww'd.  "Now if you don't mind, i must be on my way." Carlos said before turning around Logan/Carlos


**A/N: Okay so before I start this story, i want to dedicate this story to ****I Love Carlos Pena Jr to say thank you for all the lovely reviews you have given me on my story!**

**So i hope you like it.!**

It was a sunny day in Palm Woods, and Carlos was just coming back from the store, which wasn't too far away from the apartment.

"Hey Carlos" One of the twins smiled and said as they walked past.

"Hey Mandy" Carlos turned around and started walking backward, grinning then turning back around to start walking forwards again.

"Yo Carlosss" Guitar Dude sang and strumed away on his guitar crazily.

"Hey man!" Carlos jogged over to him, doing a Fist-joining-handshake thing, before heading towards the Lobby doors.

"Carlos, have you seen Kendall?" Jo came running up towards him, her phone in her hands.

"No, he's gone out with James, shopping or something" Carlos stopped walking a pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, sticking his tounge out as he stared at the screen, then turned it and put the screen in Jo's face.

**Hey Carltios, Im going out for the day with Jamie, he wants to get some new bandanas. See you later.**

**K-Dog.**

"Sorry, thats as much help as i can give you." Carlos said to Jo as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh okay, thanks anyway Carlos." Jo opened her bag and dropped her phone into it. "I'll talk to you later, Kay?" She smiled and walked off towards Guitar Dude.

Suddenly Camille came running towards him, stopping a few inches in front of him.

"She's over there." Carlos mumbled, rolling his eyes and pointing in Jo's direction.

Camille's head shot over to Jo's direction. "Thanks!" She looked back at Carlos, slapping him across the face quickly and hardly, before spriting over to Jo and Guitar Dude.

Carlos put a hand over his right cheak where Camille had just slapped him, quickly rubbing it, then continued walking towards the lobby doors.

The Jennifer's made a wind-swept exit out of the lobby towards Carlos, who just strolled past them with his eyes focused in front of him and his hands in his pockets.

"Hey!" The blonde Jennifer yelled at Carlos, who turned around and was shocked to see that they had all turned around and was staring at him.

"Yes Jennifer?" Carlos stood there, raising one of his eyebrows slightly.

"Why aren't you drooling over us?" The blone Jennifer winned and pouted.

"Very good question, and my answer to that, is that i found my person." Carlos shrugged.

"Your person?" The brown-curly-haired Jennifer questioned.

"My true love, Ladys." Carlos smiled as the Jennifers all looked at each other and awww'd.

"Now if you don't mind, i must be on my way." Carlos said before turning around and walking into the lobby doors, leaving The Jennifers grinning and giggling.

Carlos was just walking towards the lift before Mr Bitters yelled at him.

"Mr Garica!" Carlos stopped and turned to see Mr Bitters behind his desk, with a face like a slapped face, as usual.

"Yes Mr Bitters." Carlos pulled his hands out of his pockets and let his hands fall down to his sides.

"The bill for that light you broke and was repaired." Mr Bitters smirked and pushed a bill foward on the desk.

Carlos moaned and quickly made his way towards his desk, grabbing the bill, staring at it quickly and slammed it back on the desk.

"Here!" Carlos grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and grabbed out two $20 notes, slamming them down on top of the bill, then turned towards the lift again.

"Hey, you have change!" Mr Bitters yelled after him.

"Keep it!" Carlos yelled as he ran in the lift and press the 2nd floor button.

Carlos started hoping on the spot as he waited for the lift to get to the 2nd floor, which seemed to take forever.

Suddenly, the lift doors started opening and Carlos shot out of them, running down the corridors.

he finally got back to the apartment, realising that the door was locked, he grabbed the key out of his pocket and quickly unlocked it, as quietly as he could.

If the door was locked, it meant Logan had fallen asleep.

Carlos got into the apartment, quitely shut the door and walking towards the kitchen.

he got to the kitchen, dumped a few things on the counter from his pockets, only for a note to catch his eye.

Carlos

Katie and I have headed out to go see a movie and then we are going to vist a friend.

Wont be back until tommorow afternoon.

Take care.

Mama Knight

Xxxxxx

Carlos grinned at the note, especially the 'Mama Knight' part.

"Logaan" Carlos called out, turnning around to look at their shared bedroom.

Carlos slowley walked over to the bedroom, quitely opening the door to see Logan, head down on a open book, fast asleep.

Carlos chuckled slightly and moved next to Logan, poking him in the side, only to not get a response, so he picked him up bridal-style and walked towards his bed.

Carlos got to Logan's bed, only to slowley put him down, pounting slightly as the loss of heat from his body where Logan's just was.

Carlos turned around to walk to the door.

"Carloos" Carlos turned around to face Logan, who had his eyed half open and his hair was all ruffled.

"Hey Logie" Carlos smiled and knelt at the side of Logan's bed, facing him.

"I thought i was reaadding!" A sleepy Logan mumbled.

"Yeah you must have been, i found you asleep." Carlos grinned.

Logan smiled sleeply, then put his hand on top on Carlos's hand. "Stay with me..Please" Logan mummbled and laced his fingers with Carlos's.

"Sure buddy." Carlos blushed and his smiled got bigger.

"Your joining me right" Logan's eyes got slightly bigger as he realised Carlos was still kneeling at the side of his bed.

"Yeah okay." Carlos smirked as Logan pulled him forward with his hand.

Carlos fell on the bed, next to Logan, who instantly wrapped his arms around his waist, still keeping his fingers laced together with Carlos's.

"I missed you.." Logan mummbled into Carlos's chest.

"I missed you too Logie." Carlos smiled as his free hand played with Logan's hair.

Logan's head suddenly shot up, kissed Carlos with passion until they both needed to sleep, then put his head back on his chest.

"Love you" Carlos mumbled sleepley.

"I love you too" Logan said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Yep.

Carlos had found his true love.

Logan.

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Feel more than welcome to leave a review, because i really look forward to what you guys have to say about this one.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading this.**

**And thats the first time i have ever dedicated a story to someone, its kinda scary because you never know if they will like it or not, and if they don't, its kinda awkward!**

**Also just thought i should say, i do take requests for any type of story or pairing, just let me know!**

**Garcia.**

**xxxx**


End file.
